The Broken Facade
by NirvanaFrk97
Summary: Allen thought everyone would always believe in him and stick by his side, but that changes after an act of betrayal by his comrades. It doesn't help when a certain Noah's memories seems to enjoy tormenting him constantly. Join Allen as he begins to change into a slight polar opposite of himself. (NO PAIRINGS, there will be implications though) T for language. -On Temporary Hiatus-
1. It's Good to be Back

**The Broken Facade**

**Hello to you readers, thanks for choosing to read my story. It's my first story so try to go easy on me right now, kay?**

**Alright so this is a D. Gray-man fic, I know it probably won't happen in the manga but this is my interpretation on how Allen might react when he sees that he's truly alone with no one to help him. Basically we see his personality change, he's not really giving in to the 14****th**** but more like his heart hardening. A lot OOC moments for Allen (obviously) and probably for some other characters. . Oh yeah before I forget for now there won't be any pairings, but if you guys like it I can put one for Allen, just no yaoi like Allen x Kanda or Allen x Lavi cuz I won't be able to stomach that (not saying I'm against homosexuality or anything), I can put Allen x Lenalee or Allen x OC but that's up to you guys if you want. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this fic or any possible OC's, everything else belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Good to Be Back

When Allen Walker first arrived to the Black Order he was met with hostility (thanks to a certain samurai), he originally thought that people would be afraid of his disfigured left arm an thought he would be cast out. He was proven wrong when he saw how they had put a party together for him. He still remembers that day.

_"You really thought we'd let you join us without a welcoming party?" Reever asked Allen._

_"Everyone was up all night getting ready." Jeryy told Allen._

_"That's why I was acting weird today; I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Lenalee had explained for her earlier behavior._

_"Welcome to the family Allen, you're with us now" Reever told him._

_As everyone welcomed Allen, he remained slightly shocked from everyone's welcomes; he was hit by a nostalgic memory with Mana._

_"Welcome back son." Mana had said to the younger Allen._

_"It's good to be back." Allen said with tears in his eyes and with a tender smile._

* * *

**Yeah yeah it's not long, get over it. So i'll probably update again in a few days but i'm not sure. Criticism is accepted but like i said go easy on me alright?**

**R & R :D**

** I don't own D. Gray-man**


	2. Confrontations

**Hey everyone it's been a while right? My bad it's just that I don't have as much free time/ privacy I require to write this story. Okay so after reading the reviews I decided that there will be no pairings at all (poor Allen). Alright so let's move on with the story.**

_'Thoughts'_

**"Dialog"**

**'The 14****th****'**

**I don't own D. Gray-man at all.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Confrontations

Allen was lying on his bed musing about that happy memory. Timcampy was lying by his side and by the looks of it, he seemed to be sleeping. Allen couldn't help but grin at the golden golem.

_'So it's been a whole year since I joined the order hasn't it?' _Allen thought to himself.

'_This place sure was great up until The Central had begun getting suspicious of me. Now that I think about it where did Link go?" _Allen thought.

He looked around and did not see a single trace of the man, who was meant to look after him. Allen found it confusing since the man was always clung unto him like a leech, but shrugged it off thinking he went to discuss his issues with Supervisor Komui. His thoughts were interrupted by his growling stomach which woke up Timcampy.

**"I guess I should go get something to eat, huh? Come on let's go Tim."** Allen said amusingly to his golem.

As Allen walked towards the cafeteria of the new location of the Black Order, he noticed all the stares directed towards him which made him feel as if he did something unforgivable. He rounded a corner and stopped as he was confused at everyone's behavior towards him.

_'I wonder what's with everybody they seem different.' _Allen thought to himself.

**'They're afraid of you; well actually they're afraid of what's inside of you, namely me.'** His eyes widened at the sound of the voice, he couldn't help notice how it had both bone-chilling sound to it, but was melodic at the same time. Allen immediately recognized the voice, and tensed up while narrowing his eyes. He immediately went to an empty room to seek privacy and to see what the voice wanted.

"**What do you want 14****th****?"**Allen hissed while had Tim laid on his head.

'**Now, now there's no need to be answer me that way. I have something I want to discuss with you.'**The Noah said calmly. Allen since he wanted a face to talk to walked towards a mirror in the room, and sure enough there was the 14th looking at him with its eerie smile that always made Allen uncomfortable.

**"What is it that you want to discuss with me 14****th****?"** Allen asked. As his curiosity was piqued by the way the Noah had sounded sincere for once.

**'First: Let me show you my true form.' **After saying that the shadow's face was revealed, and Allen couldn't help but think how he looked like a younger Tyki Mikk.

'**Second: I would like you to refer to me as Neah, because it does get pretty annoying to be referred to as a number after a while.' **The Noah grinned sheepishly with a hand behind his head.

**"Very well Neah. So what is it that you need of me?" **Allen asked while thinking how crazy it seemed to be talking to a reflection who happened to be a Noah and whom also happened to be his adoptive uncle.

**'I couldn't help but notice how you were being shunned by every person in this building.' **Neah continued, with a mischievous grin forming on his face which sent chills down Allen's spine.

"**What are you talking abou-" **Allen began, but was suddenly interrupted by a recent memory courtesy of the smirking Noah in front of him.

_(Five days ago- Two days after Allen was announced as the 14__th__) _

**"Jeez that mission sure left me hungry what about you Lavi?" **Allen asked the young red-haired Bookman.

**"Umm, no I'm not really hungry. Hey listen I uhh… got to go with Bookman and do some work, see you later." **And with that Lavi, ran towards his room.

_'Huh? That's weird, Lavi never likes working with Bookman, I wonder if something happened during the mission that he has to tell Bookman.' _Allen thought to himself while he began to walk towards the cafeteria. On his way there he ran into Kanda, who didn't even acknowledge Allen's presence.

_'It looks like someone's having a bad day today.' _Allen sweat dropped, while continuing his walk. Arriving to his destination he noticed how people seemed to avoid crossing paths him and wouldn't look towards him, but Allen shrugged it off not thinking much of it.

While the Allen in his memory seemed oblivious to every thing, the real Allen alongside Neah who accompanied him noticed everyone's behavior (aside from Kanda's which seemed the same as always) and felt a pang in his chest after seeing it. He turned to Neah for answers, but the Noah just shook his head and pointed forwards.

**'Just keep watching, ask me questions later." **He explained. Allen did just that, and continued looking at the memory from their point of view.

Allen saw himself walk towards Jeryy to begin his order. Both Allens were surprised at how Jerry answered the first Allen after taking his order.

**"Is that it? Alright fine, just wait there while I get your food." **Jeryy said with a hint of coldness in his tone which froze Allen to his core. **_(_****_Okay guys try not to be too confused but the Allen I'm going to begin referring to is the one in the memory_****_)._**

_'Is Jeryy alright? He seems upset about something. I guess Lavi pulled a stupid prank on him again.' _Allen shrugged while he collected his food and went towards a table where Lenalee was also sitting in.

**"Ah good afternoon Lenalee I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" **Allen politely asked the Chinese woman taking a seat next to her, but failing to notice how she backed a way from him slightly.

**"Oh Allen-kun, um, I didn't know you came back already." **Lenalee answered while trying not to look towards him at all. Allen hadn't noticed how she was acting since he was busy eating his mountain of food.

**"Uhh… I'm sorry Allen-kun but I have to go look for, umm, nii-san. Yeah that's right! I have to talk to him about something." **Lenalee said trying to convince Allen her excuse to leave. Allen on the other hand noticed how she hesitated and wanted to ask her.

**"Lenalee are you alright? You seem to be acting differently." **Allen asked while wondering why she wouldn't look at him in the eye.

**"Eh? Oh uhh yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all." **She responded quickly getting up to leave, before Allen held her arm to stop her. Feeling her arm tense up Allen quickly let her go thinking he hurt her.

**"Sorry about that. You seemed a bit troubled right now; but if you're just tired you should get some sleep then." **He said giving her a comforting smile. She quickly looked at him and saw his concern which made her look away almost immediately. Allen noticed this but made no comment about it. Sighing he told her goodnight and excused himself to his room, but not before seeing her run towards the Order's library, muttering about how she was late for something.

**_(_****_Back to present Allen and Neah)_**

**"Why did you show me this?"** Hurt was clearly heard from the boy who kept his calm mask on his face. Neah sighed and began to answer the question.

**'I just wanted to show you this before I show you Timcampy video feed.' **Neah explained with a small hint of satisfaction in his voice. Allen suddenly realized how the golem wasn't around for a while.

**"Tim? Wait… now that I think about I didn't see him for an hour after I left the cafeteria." **Allen pondered, and then he remembered a certain thing the Noah in front of him once said to him. Neah chuckled lightly at Allen who had come to a conclusion.

**'If you remember correctly I told you in the Ark that Timcampy belonged to me before belonging to Cross Marian.' **Neah stated. Allen hesitated before nodding, since he still didn't believe Tim belonged to anyone aside from Cross.

**'As much as you don't want to believe it Timcampy originally belonged to me, in fact I created him. But aside from that let me show you something Tim recorded that you might find interesting.' **The Noah continued as his grin grew to an eerie smile.

**"What does it contain?" **Allen asked growing impatient of Neah's careless attitude.

**'Oh nothing just a video on how everyone thinks of you.' **Neah continued, getting a crazed look in his eye.

**"I'm not interested in it." **Allen said stoically trying to keep calm.

**'Oh is that so? What if I told you that this video also provides the answer to your question?'** The Noah asked tauntingly. Allen in the meantime was confused.

**_'_**_Answer to my question, what is he talking about?'_ Allen asked himself. And as if knowing what he thought Neah chuckled and explained his question.

**'Yes, this video answers the question on whether Mana loved you for being you, or loved you for being me.' **The Noah now wore an inhuman smile on his face. Allen's eyes widened and was immediately lost in thought. He knew that the question had always bothered him after his meeting with General Cross.

**"I-It does? Bu-But how do you know?" **Allen was at a loss for words, he hardly believed what he heard. The answer to his most important question was stored inside Tim's memory.

**'I'll explain that to you later, but first things first. Now Allen, do you want to see Timcampy's recent memory feed?' **Neah asked one last time. Desperate for his answer, Allen almost immediately answered back.

**"I'll do it! Yes I'll watch the memory!" **Allen yelled back. He failed though to hear Neah's last words before Tim began to show his memory.

**'Alright then, let your destruction begin.'**

* * *

**And done, wow this chapter took me a while to finish. I just couldn't decide how to end it properly. Sorry if you guys got lost with my dialogue, or with everything going on, it'll get better soon (I hope). So review your thoughts on this chapter and give me constructive criticism if it's needed. I'll be sure to update soon. I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Cracking His Innocent Heart

**Sorry for the wait guys my sister decides to move out to my backyard (lol) and I had to move my modem to another room, to make long story short I had no internet for these last two days. Okay so umm thanks for the reviews last chapter, got one saying that this story was depressing. Well I've never heard of a happy ANGSTY story unless it's and S&M type. No this story won't have a happy or bad ending it'll just end and possibly have a sequel. Next, okay so I have 2 possible stories in my head right now and I'll start writing them after this one's done. Moving on with the story this chapter and the next are going to be extremely anti-Allen since we have to break the poor guy (Sorry Allen fans). ****Oh yeah I forgot to fix something but I'll do it after this chapter's done, but the last chapter actually happened a few weeks after Allen was announced as the 14****th ****instead of a few days. Oh yeah and here Cross isn't dead he was put to a mission after his meeting with Allen and yes he will make an appearance in this story probably the next chapter.**** (I underlined it just so you guys can read it and not get confused.)**

Remember:

**'Neah'**

"**Everyone else**"

_'Thoughts'_

**_ (Previous chapter)_**

**(****A/N****)**

**(Present time)**

**I'd give the author a senzu bean if I owned D. Gray-man.**

* * *

**_(Previously):_**

**_'I'll explain that to you later, but first things first. Now Allen, do you want to see Timcampy's recent memory feed?' _**_Neah asked one last time. Desperate for his answer, Allen almost immediately answered back._

**_"I'll do it! Yes I'll watch the memory!" _**_Allen yelled back. He failed though to hear Neah's last words before Tim began to show his memory._

**_'Alright then, let your destruction begin.'_**

Chapter 3: Cracking his Innocent Heart

**"So when did Tim begin to record this thing?" **Allen asked Neah who instructing Timcampy on what to do.

**'Hmm? Oh well the this part was after that young girl left the cafeteria, it seemed that she wasn't completely telling you the truth on whom she was going to meet.' **Neah answered him.

**"Oh. So he followed her then?" **Allen asked.

**'Of course, I was curious and so was Tim so he went to spy on her secretly.' **The Noah answered.

**"I see."** Allen said back to him.

**'Alright then, Timcampy if you would please begin the recording.' **Neah asked smirking to himself. Allen on the other hand waited impatiently for the small golem to begin. He had also completely ignored the fact how Tim seemed to be taking Neah's orders recently.

**"Come on Tim, it's alright I want to see this." **Allen said hiding the desperation he felt. And after being reassured Tim opened his mouth to begin.

**"Gah! He touched me again, damn that was disgusting. I've got to hurry and meet up with Lavi and nii-san."** Lenalee said to herself unaware to the golem following her. Upon reaching her destination, the library, she ran into Lavi who ushered her inside. The people inside of the room were Komui, Chaoji, Krory, along with the science division and surprisingly Kanda who was sulking in the corner.

**"Lenalee what took you so long? We've been waiting for you." **Lavi told her.

**"I'm sorry but I ran into ****_him_**** before I left so that's why I'm late." **Lenalee explained with venom on mentioning "him". Lavi made a face of disgust at the mentioning of "him" and nodded understandingly.

**"I know what you mean; the little freak almost got me to go with him to stuff his face, so I lied to him about going with Panda and got Kanda to bring some food for me."** Lavi explained to her while signaling for everyone to get together. Once they all close enough Komui stepped forward to announce what he wanted to say.

**"Everybody, we're here to discuss how to handle the little annoyance that is pestering our little family: Allen Walker." **Almost immediately after saying that, Komui along with the others in the room scowled at said name.

"**I say we just kill him to get it over with." **A voice spoke up in the crowd. Komui just shook his head disapprovingly.

**"No that could backfire and bring out the Noah in accident." **He explained.

**"How 'bout we kick him out of the order so he can crawl away and get killed by the Earl?" **Another voice said. Komui thought about that idea before once again shook his head.

**"No that can possibly backfire since we don't know if that's exactly what the Earl would do with him since he's a Noah." **Komui once again rejected.

**"I know what we can do. How about we shun him and treat him like dirt so maybe he can "accidentally" bring out the 14****th**** and then we attack him with all our innocence and finish him off? **Lavi offered, thanking that Bookman wasn't there, since he was not supposed to be involved. Komui's eyes widened and sparkled after hearing that offer and immediately wrote down that idea.

**"That's a good idea and can possibly work, the idiot will give into the Noah after how cruelly we treat him and then we can attack it. We just have to make sure that Walker is in a public place here before he changes when it happens. And after that we have one less Noah to worry about!" **Komui exclaimed while raising his fist in the air.

**"Yeah!" **Everyone else, except a certain samurai who surprisingly smirked, in the room cheered. Everybody in the room was unaware to the golem who had just recorded them. Luckily not being seen, Tim continued watching on how everybody plotted everything **(****This doesn't need to be explained, it'll be shown in the next chapter****). **Since he was close to the door Tim also recorded everyone as they left the room, some saying he'll be the finishing blow, while another "che'd" and others discussed how to make the boy crack. Right about when he was going to leave his hiding spot, Tim once again stopped and looked over to where he had noticed another presence.

**"So that's what the fools plan to do to the poor boy? It doesn't surprise me since that's how stupid people can get after blindly believing an innocent boy like Walker can actually cause them harm." **A voice said.

**"I know what you mean; the boy has done nothing wrong. And from the looks of it, he seems to be handling the 14****th**** well." **Another voice said. Tim peeked over and saw the two Noahs: Tyki Mykk and Sheryll Camelot standing in the center of the room in front of Road's door. Before leaving Tyki looked over his shoulder and once again began to say something.

**"Oi, golem over there, make sure to tell the boy that the Earl says 'Good Evening' alright?' **He says grinning towards Tim before proceeding to walk through the door after Sheryll. After that Tim's recording ends and he returns to Allen's room without anyone noticing.

After the showing that recording Neah glanced at Allen expecting him to be noticeably broken and was surprised at seeing a stoic Allen before looking at his eyes that betrayed every emotion the boy felt. Grinning to himself and shrugging off the small amount of guilt he felt, Neah immediately had Tim begin the next recordings.

**'This next recording is of you and Mana, Cross was always following you two so I had Tim sneak away and record these scenes." **Neah explained to Allen who just nodded as a reply. **(****I'm not going to write about what entirely happened since I can't think of anything to put so I'll put a brief thing.****) **Each recording held a brief scene of Mana, one was of him sitting next to a young, sleeping Allen at night and referring to him as Neah, and the others were just of each time he almost referred to Allen as Neah during the day.

**'There's the answer to your question Allen, Mana indeed said he loved you because of me' **Neah cruelly said while grinning evilly. He looked over and was satisfied by Allen's expression, which consisted of his bangs shadowing his eyes and had his teeth gritted. But even after that Neah was surprised of what Allen said next.

**"I don't care." **Allen said quietly yet sternly. Shocked by this Neah once again looked at Allen and saw that he once again had a stoic face again but this time his eyes shone in relief from having his question answered. However his heart was breaking already.

**'What?' **Neah asked in disbelief.

**"I said I don't care, now that I know how Mana felt even if I still love him though he didn't feel the same, I can now walk my own path without having to be concerned about him. Now with everyone else, I refuse to believe that it took only three weeks for them to hate me, with the exceptions of Kanda and Chaoji. So I'm going to go warn everyone about the Earl possibly coming back here and then get rid of you so my life here can go back to how it used to be before you got involved with everything here. Now if you excuse me Neah, I'll be on my way" **Allen said with his eyes blazing and confidence returning to him, Allen left after saying that with Timcampy right behind him, going to the cafeteria to quell his forgotten hunger and to warn everybody else about the Earl.

**'He's a fool, a fool too innocent for his own good, but it'll all change after this next encounter.' **Neah said chuckling to himself, disappearing from the reflection, as he prepares for what will happen next.

* * *

**And done, man this chapter was pretty hard to write, but it's the longest one so far (probably cuz of these long ass A/N's -_-'). I was sad since I couldn't go online to read an AlLena doujinshi on Devianart called "A Winter Melody". Yes I support AlLena since there's a better chance of that happening than AllenxRoad, LavixLena or all the yaoi crap going around. And yes I am a boy who likes fluff sometimes especially in chapter 10 of that doujinshi, what of it? I do recommend you fellow AlLena people to read it online, though the art really sucks in the beginning but it gets a lot better by chapter 7. Okay moving along the next chapter will be the worst that Allen has to endure, and his change will happen there, along with one Noah appearing in behalf of the Earl arriving and also someone else will appear after Allen changes. I don't know when I should end this story, probably in the next 2 chapters but like I said I don't know. Alright so once again please review and leave any constructive criticism so I can improve my writing. I'll see you guys later.**


	4. Reaching His Breaking Point

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating last time. I probably let you guys down huh? Anyways thanks for all the reviews I was giggling like freaking schoolgirl after reading the positive comments. Alright so it seems that when I said how Allen would become his polar opposite you guys thought I'd take away his gentlemanliness which is slightly true. Though I won't make him completely rude because Allen is "Mr. Good Manners" (he'll have his ultimate OOC moment when he snaps though) I will make him treat everybody coldly, and when I say everybody I do mean EVERYBODY, no one's going to be treated special by him, as far as you know ;). Ok so yeah don't worry I will make up for not updating last week, I'll write a small one-shot. It's going to be an Allen beats on Chaoji (Not literally) story. Oh yeah be sure to read my other story, it's a one-shot and my first one so be sure to leave opinions in the review sections. Ok so moving on this chapter will be the worst that Allen has to endure, towards the end a Noah (not saying which) is going to appear, initially I was going to have Cross come out but I'll leave that for the next chapter. :D. Alright so let's go on with the story. (Long ass author's note or what?)**

Remember:

'**Neah'**

"**Everyone else**"

'_Thoughts' _(Usually Allen's)

_**Previous chapter**_

**(****A/N****)**

**Present time**

**I'd be dreaming if I owned D. Gray-man.**

* * *

_**(Previously)**_

"_**I said I don't care, now that I know how Mana felt even if I still love him though he didn't feel the same, I can now walk my own path without having to be concerned about him. Now with everyone else, I refuse to believe that it took only three weeks for them to hate me, with the exceptions of Kanda and Chaoji. So I'm going to go warn everyone about the Earl possibly coming back here and then get rid of you so my life here can go back to how it used to be before you got involved with everything here. Now if you excuse me Neah, I'll be on my way" **__Allen said with his eyes blazing and confidence returning to him, Allen left after saying that with Timcampy right behind him, going to the cafeteria to quell his forgotten hunger and to warn everybody else about the Earl._

'_**He's a fool, a fool too innocent for his own good, but it'll all change after this next encounter.' **__Neah said chuckling to himself, disappearing from the reflection, as he prepares for what will happen next._

* * *

Chapter 3: Reaching His Breaking Point

'I've got to hurry and go to the cafeteria and warn everybody' Allen thought running towards the lunch area with Timcampy following right behind him. Allen went as quickly as he could and when he finally arrived to the cafeteria his stomach immediately growled and made forget his objective while he went walking as if in a trance towards the counter to order his food. After ordering his food from the now rude (to Allen) Jeryy, Allen started walking towards an empty table seeing as no one wanted him to sit close to them. Allen sighed and walked towards an empty table at the edge of the room; when suddenly something snagged his foot and made him trip on the floor causing him to drop his 3 plates of food **(****I know he usually has a cart but he has plates this time, not that big of appetite anymore I guess****)**. Everyone who saw immediately burst into laughter, Allen picked himself back up but not before he was pushed back down by someone else.

"**Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" **One Finder sarcastically asked Allen while smirking mischievously. Allen tried picking himself up but felt some weight on him, turning around he sees a rather large foot belonging to a large finder on his back. Allen lightly swatted it off of him and stood back up, and dusted himself off.

"**No I'm alright, accidents happen right?" **He reassured, mostly to himself, as he smiled. Though Allen already knew that this wasn't an accident he decided not to focus too much on it and decided to move on. Picking up his tray which somehow remained in good condition even after the fall, Allen walked towards the empty table noticing that every table he passed how everyone scowled at him. Sighing he reached his desired table and began to eat, after finishing his second plate he reached for his last plate and noticed how it was missing.

'_That's odd I thought I left my plate here.' _Allen thought to himself. He suddenly felt something coming towards him; he swerved his head to the right and felt air rush past him revealing itself as a plate of food before it fell to the floor. He heard someone utter a curse and turned to see a group of Finders looking at him threateningly, he quirked an eyebrow at their behavior and shrugged it off. Seeing how he was seemingly done with eating, Allen decided that it was time to warn everyone about a possible Noah invasion. Clearing his throat he stepped up on the table and tried to get everyone's attention.

"**Excuse me. Everyone! I have an announcement to make. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but it is very important." **Allen said as he had everyone's attention, he tried to ignore the scowls that he seemed to receive from everyone. Allen took advantage of their silence to continue with what he was saying.

"**I just found out that the Earl has had the Noahs Tyki Mikk and Sheryl Camelot spy on everybody here recently. I also have a feeling that the Earl may be planning to invade Headquarters again, so I suggest that we be on guard constantly and be on the look out for anything suspicious. Sorry for disturbing you, but I needed to warn everyone." **With that Allen concluded his speech, he was shocked and confused when everyone was seething with anger all of them seemingly glaring daggers straight at him.

"_What's wrong with them? I just warned them about a possible attack and they're practically oozing with ang–.' _ Allen mentally hit himself after realizing why they were mad.

'_IDIOT! You already know that a lot of them are suspicious of you, and yet you still say something like that. Maybe they'll overlook it for now and actually follow through with my warning.' _Allen's hopes were destroyed when all of them began jeering or threatening him. All of them were silenced as a dead-serious Komui along with the other exorcists put up his hand to quiet down the crowd.

"**How is it that you would know something like that Walker?" **Komui demanded more than asked. Allen slightly flinched at the hostility that the supervisor's voice contained, but decided to tell them the truth since he knew they would not believe any type of excuse.

"**The fourteenth told me." **Allen muttered slightly ashamed though loud enough for everyone to hear. He saw how others began to glare at him, but with twice as much anger this time.

"**Oh? Why would he do that? I thought all Noah's hated humans." **Komui stated.

'**You're damn right we do.' **Allen once again flinched as he heard the voice in his head.

'_Shut up Neah.' _ Was all Allen stated **(thought?)** to the Noah. He regained his composure to respond to Komui.

"**He warned me telepathically, I don't know all of his intentions but I do know that he hates the Noah more than he does humans." **Allen told Komui.

"**How do you know so much about him Walker? **Komui snarled. Though Allen didn't like where everything was going he decided to just continue their "discussion".

"**He told me while he was taunting me about being Mana's brother, after Master told me about that. He also told me that he didn't hate humans at all compared to the other Noahs, but that was only because of Mana. Once he died his hatred towards humanity resurfaced once again, but still not nearly as strong as the other Noahs." **Allen confessed. He knew telling them that wasn't the best thing to do but he was desperate to have them listen to them. Komui stood there stoically and he gave Allen before giving an order that he never thought he would hear.

"**Everybody . . . take him out."**

* * *

(Noah Lair)

"**Ah, it seems that the Order has made their move already." **A suave voice said in the dark.

"**Aw, I hope 14****th**** doesn't hurt them too bad, we still need something to entertain us before we take over everything." **Said another voice, slightly bored and feminine from how it sounded.

"**Now, now. We all know that our dear Allen Walker would never allow that to happen." **A happy voice chirped up. Coming out of the shadows it is revealed that the voices belonged to the Tyki Mikk, Road Kamelot, and the Millennium Earl. They turned towards the table where the rest of the Noahs, except Skinn Bollic, were all sitting by. **(****Only the original members of the clan are there, plus Sheryll, not the others that were seen before the Alma Karma arc****)**

"**Everyone, it seems like our dear 14****th**** is going to be reawakened, so we need someone to retrieve him. We three can't do it since we have other things to do, so who would like to do it for us?" **The Earl said happily, while Road and Tyki scowled for not being able to go themselves.

"**If you don't mind master, I could take him from the exorcists for you." **A young woman's voice said from the other side of the table.

"**Ah Lulubell very well then you can go retrieve him. Judging on what happening so far I recommend that you leave now before things get out of hand over there. Now, would you like to take someone with you?" **The large man asked. Lulubell remained stoic as she got up to leave for the new location of the Black Order.

"**Thank you for your concern master, but I will be fine on my own." **Lulubell assured the Earl. Seeing the door appear she stepped in to begin her mission.

"**Sheryl I'd like for you to go with her, she might encounter trouble alone at the Black Order. So do your best to restrain everyone that poses a threat." **The Earl ordered the young Noah.

"**Very well then, I shall go as well." **Sheryll responded before going threw the ark as well.

* * *

(Black Order)

Allen was in a bad situation, immediately after Komui's order, he had to dodge or block projectiles being thrown at him by the finders and scientists close to him. His heart was breaking, it hurt to see everyone treat him that way, it reminded him of his life before Mana, it hurt how easily everyone lost faith in him even after all he's done. And it especially hurt to see his friends stand there getting ready to attack him as well. He dreaded the next words that came out of their mouths.

"**Innocence, Activate!" **They all said in unison. **(Oh yeah, the other generals aren't there, it's just our classic team. Chaoji wasn't allowed because he was still too weak.)**

For some reason Allen didn't try dodging any of their attacks, he wanted to look at their faces, to see how they felt about everything. He felt something wrap around his body and concluded that it was Marie's innocence on him; he felt the pain from the innocence touching him, then the next thing he knew he was being thrown towards the wall at high speeds from Marie's attack. Allen didn't even have a chance to recover because he immediately saw Krory dive towards him ready to punch him with his ruby colored arms; Allen however noticed the subtle hesitation Krory had before his fists connected with Allen. Struggling to get up from both attacks, his body searing with pain, Allen once again got up and immediately noticed Lavi's hammer slam right on top of him. Allen was able to stop it from completely crushing him, but felt an additional burning sensation that was added to the already searing pain he felt from the contact with innocence he looked down and noticed fire beginning to form, when suddenly a pillar of fire erupted. Allen's screams of agony filled the room from the attack, but somehow even after taking it full force he once again forced himself to get back up just in time to see Lenalee also about to attack him. He gritted his teeth and prepared himself for the attack that was coming; he didn't wait long as he felt Lenalee's innocence hit him on his temple, nearly driving Allen to unconsciousness. His body is screaming in pain now. Allen knows that all this contact with innocence can possibly cause Neah to take over, but for some reason the said Noah hasn't tried to escape yet, he's enduring it.

'_Oh I see. He wants me to become too weak to be able to fight back when he tries to takes over.' _Allen thought to himself bitterly.

'**You're smart one aren't you?' **Neah's voice teased Allen. Though Allen can tell that Neah is suffering as well, he sounds satisfied with himself.

'_Sh-shut up alright?' _Allen responded to the Noah. While struggling to once again pick himself up and remain conscious he wiped the blood off his mouth, Allen once again saw something move towards him in the corner of his eye. It was Kanda with his Mugen activated and ready to cut Allen in half; Allen wasn't stupid, out of all the innocence weapons out there only the thoughts of getting pierced by Kanda's Mugen, shot by Cross's Judgment and his own sword piercing him as well brought fear to Allen. Quickly avoiding the attack, Allen jumped back onto a table. All five of the attacking exorcists regrouped and once again prepared to attack while everyone around them cheered them on and threw things at Allen once again.

'_Everybody, no. . . . this is too much already. I-I don't think my heart can take this much longer anymore. It-it's just like before I met Mana.' _Allen thought to himself sadly. His just newly formed heart was being destroyed once again. **(****Remember: neglected heart when he was younger, "formed" when with Mana, broken after his death, rejuvenated once again when with the Order, being destroyed once again now. He's only been at the Order for a few months so you know why I say "newly formed".****) **Allen could no longer take the torment he was suffering mentally and physically and allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness slumping against a nearby wall, but Neah cruelly allowed him to still be able to hear everything that's going on.

"**Perfect! Now all of you focus on one final attack!" **Komui ordered.

And just when the five exorcists were about to attack, a familiar purple ark appeared on the side of the room. Stepping out of the ark Lulubell arrived with an expressionless face, all the exorcists immediately felt their bodies unable causing Lulubell to raise an eyebrow.

"**Sheryl, if I remember correctly I requested for no assistance for this mission." **She said looking over her shoulder towards where Sheryll stood. Sheryll just chuckled.

"**Sorry Lulubell but the Earl ordered me to follow you to make things easier for you." **He responded shrugging his shoulders.

"**Very well then, I understand." **The female Noah responded before turning towards the frozen exorcists. Hiding a smirk she proceeded with her mission.

"**Humans of the Black Order, I've come here on orders by Master Earl. Now where is Allen Walker?" **She asked before noticing a bloody figure slumped against the wall.

"**I see. It's sad isn't Walker? Being attacked by the ones you hold dear, when you haven't done anything wrong." **The woman Noah said with mocking sympathy.

"**Now wake up and get on your feet. Master is currently waiting for you Neah Walker." **She said to the semi-lifeless body. Everyone around them stood in silence, not only from Sheryl's binding ability, but from shock of learning the 14th's human name. Seeing Allen begin to wake up she turned towards the ark they took not bothering to check his condition. Neah tried to escape seeing how vulnerable Allen was but found himself unable to which shocked him, but before he was able to try again he felt a shock go through him as Allen was able to beat him back to suppression. When the real Allen was finally able to get up there was a different aura around him, which indicated that something changed inside him though nobody took any note of it.

"**Come 14****th**** we have much to do once we return to the Ear–"** She said about to step into the ark before she stopped abruptly.

It happened in a flash.

Lulubell widened her eyes as she looked down to see a large broadsword **(****What could it be? :O****) **impaling her, she immediately recoiled in pain as her Noah had begun to die from the strike. Everybody was shocked at what happened, Sheryl flinched in fear when he noticed the aura Allen was surrounded by. The broadsword came out of the now exorcised body of Lulubell who was unconscious and returned to the one who threw it, Allen. His face was now dead serious and no trace of his former personality was seen. **(****Picture Allen's face when he posed with his sword that scared Road.****)**

"**All of you, every single one of you. Shut the fuck up." **The voice that came out of Allen was unnervingly cold; everybody flinched at the harshness of his command. It was then that they realized that the boy that was standing with a menacing glare was no longer the boy they used to know.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! I broke my promise to you guys an made you wait too long. But hopefully the length of this chapter will slightly make up for it. The one-shot I promised you will probably come out later. So for the next chapter Cross is finally going to make his appearance. No Allen will not go with the Noah, and I'm going to have him leave the Order but as a rogue exorcist. Look forward to the next chapter so you can see what happens. **

**Okay so I'm kinda sad at how low of views I have for my first one-shot but hopefully it'll get higher. Once again I'm sorry for making you guys wait this long. I'll try to update more often. Be sure to leave any ideas for this story or constructive criticism in the reviews. I'll see you guys later.**


	5. Cutting Off All Ties

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait but you know school takes up a lot of my time. Thanks for all the reviews you guys it made me feel great. Moving on, ok so the last 2 chapters were about driving Allen to his breaking point and having a cool moment. Alright so this chapter Allen will cut off all ties with the order and go off by himself as a rogue exorcist. I'm also having Cross finally appear in this chapter, and he's going to show the secret plan (more like deception) that even I didn't know about (until I thought about it as an interesting slight plot-twist). OH YEAH! I NEED A BETA-READER PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME FIND ONE!**

**Oh yeah so I want to rant about something with the manga. From what I noticed people are getting lost with trying to follow the story after Allen left the Black Order, I understand some parts why they get confused (like with the Earl acting weird – er in the recent chapter) but I don't see why everyone says that the story is going downhill. And another thing I really want to know why they haven't continued the anime when it was obvious they had episodes for the future, I mean the "ending" was kind of rushed. I know they can at least use fillers between the time they moved the black order and after Cross disappears along with the time before the 3****rd**** exorcists. That right there can give you around 10 extra episodes, I mean the first season had a lot of fillers right? They barely showed their travel when searching for Cross in the manga, right after that huge attack on everyone it almost immediately skips to them arriving in china before the Suman Dark Arc. Okay I'm done for now, moving on to this chapter. -_-'**

Remember:

'**Neah'**

"**Everyone else**"

'_Thoughts' _(Usually Allen's)

_**Previous chapter**_

**(****A/N****)**

**Present time**

**I don't own D. Gray-man. (I don't see a reason for having to write a disclaimer.)**

* * *

_(__**Previous chapter**__)_

"**Come 14****th**** we have much to do once we return to the Ear–"** She said about to step into the ark before she stopped abruptly.

It happened in a flash.

Lulubell widened her eyes as she looked down to see a large broadsword impaling her; she immediately recoiled in pain as her Noah had begun to die from the strike. Everybody was shocked at what happened Sheryl flinched in fear when he noticed the aura Allen was surrounded by. The broadsword came out of the now exorcised body of Lulubell who was unconscious and returned to the one who threw it, Allen. His face was now dead serious and no trace of his former personality was seen.

"**All of you, every single one of you. Shut the fuck up." **The voice that came out of Allen was unnervingly cold; everybody flinched at the harshness of his command. It was then that they realized that the boy who was standing with a menacing glare was no longer the boy they used to know.

* * *

Chapter 5: Cutting Off All Ties

There was high tension in the air thanks to a certain fed up white-haired exorcist. Sheryll was in shock, first he sees Lulubell get exorcised right in front of him and then he's intimidated by Allen Walker's terrifying aura.

"**You're Sheryll right? If you don't want to get hurt, I highly recommend you leave. Now."** Allen demanded more than offered. His voice was low and cold, it was the complete opposite of how it used to be. Sheryll visibly flinched and took a step back but did not release the exorcists he had tied up.

"**It seems that you don't understand your situation. As you can tell I have your comrades in the palm in my hands and I can easily kill them if you're not careful."** Sheryll said still backing away from the advancing Allen.

"**Shut up. I couldn't care less about them; all I know is that there is a Noah right in front of me who really needs to leave before he suffers the same fate as blondie over there did." **Allen hissed pointing at the still unconscious but now blonde Lulubell. His voice remained the same, his scowl increased as well as his aura, causing Sheryll to take another step back. Seeing as how the Noah was hesitating Allen decided to act on his own.

"**Fine if you won't leave peacefully, I guess I have no choice but kick you out myself." **He said sheathing his sword back to his claw and getting into his battle stance. Sheryll however inwardly flinched but did not show it though he took another step back.

"**Oh do you really think you stand a chance against me boy?"** He said trying in vain to unnerve Allen while walking back towards the front of the Ark.

"**Don't think just because you caught Lulubell by surprise that you'll stand a chance agai –" **He continued before Allen suddenly vanished from sight catching Sheryll off guard and then reappearing right in front of him with his claw to the Noah's chest.

'_W-What?'_ He thought to himself while in complete shock.

"**Edge End!" **Allen yelled severely wounding Sheryll and launching him back through the Ark. Allen then relaxed his posture and stared at the portal.

"**I told you didn't I? If you wouldn't leave on your own I'd do it for you." **Allen said deactivating his innocence while watching the Ark disappear. He then walked over to Lulubell, picked her up bridal style, walked over to Kanda, who was still frozen from shock, and thrust her into his arms.

"**She's not a Noah anymore do whatever you'd like with her, BUT . . . if I hear that you killed her while she's no longer a threat, I will come back and kill whoever was responsible." **Allen threatened before once again walking away. Everyone was then shocked back in attention.

"**W-wait. Come back? You're going to leave?" **Komui stuttered out trying to figure out what Allen meant.

"**Why do you care?"** Allen retorted menacingly, everyone flinched again at how different he was now.

"**You know we can't allow you to just leave the Order! You're an exorcist!" **Komui yelled slightly regaining his composure. Allen however just chuckled at him.

"**Oh I am an exorcist, but I'm no longer part of the Order. From here on I'll do everything on my own."**

* * *

(Noah Lair)

The Noahs were still in their dinner room waiting for Lulubell and Sheryll when all of a sudden their Noahs all began to cry .

"**What? Impossible, how could they have killed one of them?" **Tyki exclaimed trying to dry his own tears.

"**No Tyki, they weren't killed. Only their Noah destroyed." **Road said sadly wiping her own face.

"**What?! S-so then who do you think is the one that was killed? **Devit asked nervously.

"**Yeah who-Hii?!" **Jasdero also asked slightly scared.

"**It was Lulubell." **The Earl said softly.

"**Lulubell?! But how was that boy able to hit her with his sword?" **Tyki demanded pounding his fist on the table.

"**Boy? You mean Cross's apprentice?"** Devit asked shuddering at remembrance of Cross's debts that he left him and his twin.

"**Allen Walker, and that damned 14****th**** as well. **The Earl seethed unaware that he is half right and half wrong about who was responsible.

"**But how was he able to defeat her? Sheryll should have been there to help, unless he allowed her to alone." **Tyki reasoned. Road also thought of her own opinion about what happened.

"**But Tyki even if she fought alone, we both know Allen's still not strong enough to be able to handle her alo–" **She was suddenly cut off when they saw they Ark reopen to them and Sheryll flying out of it.

"**GAAAAAH!" **They heard as they saw a Sheryll slam onto their table.

"**Father!"** Road screamed in complete shocked.

"**Sheryll!" **Tyki shouted rushing to his brother's aide. The said Noah was in bad shape; his wound took up most of his upper torso and his attire was shredded in many areas. Tyki inwardly cringed at the wound and he then flinched when his wounds reacted after he noticed it crossed shaped.

"**Is he alright?" **Wisely asked panicking as he realized how wounded the unconscious Noah was.

"**What do you think?!" **Tyki yelled at his adoptive nephew.

"**Oi, you two idiots! Help me take him to his room." **Tyki ordered both Jasdero and Devit. The two of them shook themselves out of shock and complied. All the present Noah **(****Tyki, Road, Jasdevi, Earl, Wisely and obviously Sheryll****)** immediately rushed to Sheryll's room and laid him down where he then began to scream in pain. While the others were panicking trying to ease the said Noah's pain, the Millennium Earl began to tremble in anger causing everyone to gaze nervously at his way.

"**Allen Walker, you will pay dearly for what you've done."** He said, while his face looked more evil **(****Like when the egg was caught by the exorcists.****) **and his laughing became darker and completely hollow.

* * *

(Black Order)

**"Tim I want you to stay here for a while. Report to my master and show him what happened, it's up to you though if you want to follow me." **Allen told the golden golem softly before releasing him as Tim quickly went towards the direction of its current owner. After that Allen summoned his own Ark and was prepared to leave before stopping.

"**I'm going to leave the Arks that have already been made open for you. Every other ones I make will be immediately destroyed, and I will close up all the portals while I'm using it so don't bother to try to look for me in there."** He stated coldly before walking towards the portal.

"**As if we'd let you leave just like that idiot bean sprout!" **A voice yelled. Allen immediately knew it was Kanda but kept his back to him before sighing and turning to Kanda about to slash down at him.

"**I've told you before already," **He began when he suddenly caught Mugen with his (deactivated) left hand, before applying some pressure, twisting his wrist causing it to break shocking everyone and bringing his right fist into Kanda's face launching him towards a nearby wall. Allen then walked over to Kanda before grabbing by the collar and looking him straight in the eyes,

"**My name is Allen."** He said before pushing a now unconscious Kanda to the floor and walking back to the Ark. With his back facing everyone he stopped one last time before stepping inside.

"**Whether you like or not I'm going on my own because I tired of letting people treat me the way they do. And besides monsters like me are better off being left alone aren't they?"** Allen asked mockingly before disappearing into the Ark which was then destroyed soon after. Everyone slowly processed what happened before realization hit them.

Allen Walker has just left the Black Order.

***sigh* "Well I hope you're all proud of yourselves." **A harsh voice said. Everyone turned towards the source of that voice. Standing there was General Cross Marian along side Bookman and a fluttering Timcampy. Cross glanced at Bookman before reaching for Judgment and aiming at a wall, he smirked when he found what he was looking for.

"**Hmph, there you are." **He said before shooting at the wall destroying most of it. He then walked towards the rubble and picked up what looked like a small beetle **(****Remember what that is?****)**. He eyed it curiously before crushing it in his hand after figuring out what it did.

Almost immediately after doing that it seemed everyone snapped out of a trance. They all looked around confused wondering what had just happened to them. Komui was the first out of them to notice the red-haired general who had a (comedic) dark aura around him.

"**General Cross? What are you doing here?"** He asked. The mentioned man did not answer but his aura increased ten-fold, everyone cringed at the anger he emitted. They became nervous when the general pulled out an insanely large mallet that can rival Lavi's.

"**YOU GODDAMN IDIOTS!" **He bellowed bringing down the mallet on almost everyone's heads missing the women because he can never bring harm to women no matter what and Lavi because Bookman kicked him in the face.

"**What was that fo–" **Komui and Lavi whined before being interrupted.

"**How the hell did you let someone infiltrate the building and plant that bug?! Better yet why the hell did you let it influence you that easily?!" **Cross scolded.

"**General we have no idea what you're talking about." **Komui defended.

"**I'm talking about how all of you who are supposed to be 'friends' of Allen drove him away!"** Cross explained/yelled. Everyone froze at those words seeming as they hadn't realized.

"**What do you mean drove him away?" **Lenalee asked petrified at what Cross said. Lavi equally shocked realized that he was carrying something (Kanda put her there) a looked down a noticed the blonde woman he was carrying. He was about to yell 'Strike!' before he recognized who it was he was carrying.

"**Lu-Lulubell?" **Everyone looked over at him and some panicked after hearing the said woman's name. Every other exorcist except Kanda, who was unconscious, prepared to attack the woman before they all got hit by Cross again with his mallet.

"**Relax; she's no longer a Noah. And I doubt she'll know what happened."** He explained.

"**But how? The only way to defeat them is to kill them isn't it?" **Komui asked shocked by Cross's revelation.

"**That's true to an extent, but when you do that you've only killed the host of the Noah's memory. However if you're able to destroy the memories themselves, you are able to prevent the Noah from ever resurfacing again." **Cross continued lighting a cigarette.

"**But how is that possible then?" **Komui asked.

"**Why do you think Allen named his sword the 'Sword of Exorcism'? You three," **Cross said pointing at Lavi**, **Chaoji, and Lenalee, **"have seen already remember? That time when he fought against that other Noah in the Ark."**

"**But that time it didn't work and caused Tyki to fully awaken, so how did it work this time."** Lenalee argued remembering when Allen first went critical and got his sword.

"**You just answered your own question little girl."** Cross explained. **"The reason it didn't work was because that Noah hadn't awakened yet, but this one had been though." **Pointing at Lulubell who was still in Lavi's arms, he then paused for moment before remembering his reason for being angry.

"**Oh and to answer you're last question. What I meant by 'driving my Allen away' was by how you treated him causing him to snap."** He said leaning against the wall. Bookman looked over at Cross raising an eyebrow, not knowing how Timcampy had already showed the general his recording.

"**How we treated him? What do you mean?" **Lavi asked confused by what Cross said.

"**If you want to know then you can all watch Tim's recording of what you did to him." **Cross said leaning against a nearby wall.

(Time Skip- 15 minutes)

Everyone had watched the recording, many of them feeling horrible for everything they had done. Cross however began howling with laughter after seeing Allen effortlessly destroy Kanda's weapon as the now said conscious exorcist twitched in anger for what happened.

"**And there you have it; your stupidity drove him away."** Cross concluded once he regained his composure. He then let out a sigh feeling slight sympathy (though he'll never admit it) for the white-haired boy. He noticed how everyone seemed stunned at what they had so he decided to answer the question he knew they were thinking of.

"**And if you're wondering why you all said those things, it was because the skulls were able to infiltrate the Order somehow and planted one of those beetles that contained a spell which brought out your true feelings about the kid being a host and amplified your hostility towards it." **The General explained.

"**But it's funny though, I think he noticed it too because he had Tim zoom in slightly by where it was hiding I guess he isn't as big of an idiot as I thought." **He mused while everyone who was closest to the said boy all felt incredible shame for what they had done.

"**B-but why would we do something like that? We all believe he'd triumph against the 14****th**** right?" **Lenalee asked, tears flowing down her face from losing another family member. Cross's scowl returned again as he scoffed at the question.

"**If you all truly believed in Allen, then the spell wouldn't have affected you as bad as it did. You and I all know that you only had false hope for him." **He stated bluntly, however he broke his scowl and had a look of sorrow on his face for a brief moment.

"**All that boy has tried to do his whole life was to find somewhere he belonged ever since Mana died. He was raised to not have a heart because of everything he had been through, but Mana gave him one that lasted for only three years just for it to be broken once he died. And once again five years later his heart was 'repaired' because of this 'family' only to have it once again broken, but this time I'm not sure if it will be able to be restored."** Cross said now feeling deeper sorrow for Allen and slight agitation to the ones who did that to him.

* * *

(Location: Edo, Japan)

**(****I'm going to have Edo remain as the place where most of the most akuma are, however the location of the Noah Clan will be in Tokyo since Japan was completely taken over.****)**

In what was once a populated Edo a powerful white light appears revealing the towering door of the original Ark where a figure comes walking out of it. The figure revealing himself as Allen Walker: the boy who's destined to be the Destroyer of Time, who already has the power of a general with his innocence Crown Clown, and who is unfortunately also the host of the 14th Noah- Neah Walker. Once stepping out the former exorcists summoned his innocence which changed dramatically, the once white cloak of Crown Clown was now pitched black **(****Just like that one picture with the inverted Allen, except no black hair, and regular Allen****)** and when he summoned the Sword of Exorcism it too changed its color as well, the sword and hilt were now black and the cross and everything else were now a semi-dark red.

The boy sighed and studied his change in appearance before he began with what he wanted to do.

'_This will be the last time I'll use the Ark for myself for the time being, after today it'll only remain accessible for the Black Order, I'll seal off Neah's room which will only be accessible to whoever has Tim and myself.' _He once again sighed when his eye activated and he saw hordes of akuma arrive to his location, with a dark chuckle Allen smirked before attacking the akuma.

"**Alright let's begin shall we?"**

* * *

**I'm sorry everybody about not updating too often but I don't really have the time. Oh and don't be mad but I'm not going to make any other one-shots while I'm still writing this story, and for two reasons: 1- it causes me writers block for this story and 2- I can't think of the scenario for some of them. Okay moving on, the next chapter will be about what the Order and Noah will do, and have a slight explanation on why Neah wasn't able to take over Allen last chapter. Be sure to review and voice your ideas on this story, oh yeah and if you can please recommend who I could use as a Beta-Reader. See you guys later.**

**Random question time:**

**Who do you think is scariest?**

**- Dark Allen – Has horns black aura, was able to escape Wisely's Demon eye (Alma Karma's Awakening).**

**- Devil Kanda – Has the devil's face behind him, no mercy even to allies.**

**- Matron – Distorted demon voice/devil face as her own.**

**And lastly**

**- Dark Cross – demon eyes dark aura, looks possessed. (When Allen threw Tim at his head)**


	6. New Plans

**Hey everybody sorry for the slow update but my last story took me a while to finish and there's school too. So I noticed a majority of you guys said Dark Allen was scariest with 4 votes, Matron was 2****nd ****with 3, Cross was 3****rd**** with 2, and Kanda was last with 1. Alright so sorry but this chapter isn't going to be as long as the last two. Umm yeah this chapter will also have a question, keep in mind some will be comedic, while others will be serious, and others might even be about another animes. I hope you guys take the time to answer the questions along with reviewing.**

**Haha man you guys who reviewed my last "chapter 6", I got you didn't I? I seriously got threatened to be castrated and brought back to life just to finish this story, geez "chapter 6" was a joke I actually got scared. Oh and I want to thank you for all your reviews not only from last chapter 5, but from my last tone-shot DGM "And So His Light Diminishes" too. Anybody who hasn't already read it be sure to read it, k? I really hope all of my stories' popularities get higher, don't get me wrong I love you guys for reading my story but I just wish my other one-shots can rise higher up in the top favorites' archive but whatever. Alright, let's move on with the story.**

**Remember:**

'**Neah'**

"**Everyone else**"

'_Thoughts' _(Usually Allen's)

_**Previous chapter**_

**(****A/N****)**

**I don't own DGM**

* * *

_(__**Previous chapter):**_

"**If you all truly believed in Allen, then the spell wouldn't have affected you as bad as it did. You and I all know that you only had false hope for him." **He stated bluntly, however he broke his scowl and had a look of sorrow on his face for a brief moment.

"**All that boy has tried to do his whole life was to find somewhere he belonged ever since Mana died. He was raised to not have a heart because of everything he had been through, but Mana gave him one that lasted for only three years just for it to be broken once he died. And once again five years later his heart was 'repaired' because of this 'family' only to have it once again broken, but this time I'm not sure if it will be able to be restored."**

. . . .

In what was once a populated Edo a powerful white light appears revealing the towering door of the original Ark where a figure comes walking out of it. The figure revealing himself as Allen Walker: the boy who is destined to be the Destroyer of Time, who has the power of a general with his innocence Crown Clown, and who is unfortunately also the host of the 14th Noah- Neah Walker. Once stepping out the former exorcists summoned his innocence which changed dramatically, the once white cloak of Crown Clown was now pitched black and when he summoned the Sword of Exorcism it too changed its color however it was changed as well, the sword and hilt were now black and the cross and everything else were now a semi-dark red.

The boy sighed and studied his change in appearance before he began with what he wanted to do.

'_This will be the last time I'll use the Ark for myself for the time being, after today it'll only remain accessible for the Black Order, I'll seal off Neah's room which will only be accessible to_ _whoever has Tim and myself.'_ He once again sighed when his eye activated and he saw hordes of akuma arrive to his location, with a dark chuckle Allen smirked before attacking the akuma.

"**Alright let's begin shall we?"**

* * *

Chapter 6: New Plans

(Black Order)

After the incident with Allen leaving the Order all the finders and scientists went to research any possible locations the former exorcist could have gone to leaving. All the exorcists went to Komui's office to discuss their next decision.

"**I don't see why you want to look for him; he no longer wants anything to do with any of you." **A rather blunt voice belonging to a certain red-haired general said.

"**Even so, we must convince Allen that we still care for him. We can't allow him to think that he has no place to belong in this world." **Komui reasoned. He and the other exorcists, minus a sulking samurai, were frantic about losing a powerful exorcist, comrade and more over a friend. General Cross scoffed in irritation and leaned over the desk looking at Komui dead I the eye.

"**Get through your thick head Komui, the kid's not going to come back no matter what you do. I told you already his heart has been broken by the betrayal, he might not even be the same boy you know." **He said in a serious voice. Komui gulped while everyone else's eyes widened.

"**W-what do you mean?" **The Branch Head asked.

"**Allen was always wearing a mask, what I call 'The Mask of Mana'. The boy you know is not his real self, I've seen him when he was younger; he was rude, impudent, and disrespectful worse than the samurai wannabe over there," **Pointing at Kanda.** "Though it was understandable seeing how he was probably treated back then. After Mana's death he changed and began to speak like the man himself. To get to the point Allen's 'mask' was destroyed so now you might confront his past self instead and trust me you're not going to like it too much." **He explained. Everyone in the room was shocked, it was easy to see why; they didn't know anything about the white-haired boy himself. Other than his motives and his left eye's origin they didn't know anything at all about him.

"**Even so we can't let this happen to him, he's suffered for too long already. He needs to know he has people who still care for him." **Komui reasoned while the others (even a reluctant Kanda) nodded in agreement. Cross snorted before rubbing the back of his head and taking out a cigarette.

"**Alright fine, but I warned you." **He said before turning his radio transmitter on his ear on.

* * *

(Edo)

Allen had been fighting with his newly reformed innocence for a while now while he noticed how much more powerful he had gotten. Seeing the large amount of akuma that had surrounded him he would of thought he would need to summon his sword but when he summoned a simple Cross Grave he had already destroyed more than half of the enemy prompting him to remain using Edge. Aside from trying to catch his breath Allen noticed that he had no trouble fighting, for summon reason not only his innocence but his whole body felt better, faster, and stronger. His moves were more swift, his right arm, which isn't usually used for offence was able to destroy a level 2 akuma in a single punch while his left claw cut any level 3 easily in half, finally ending the long battle Allen actually felt more rejuvenated than he had ever felt in before.

'_Heh, just as I thought I only live for akuma, nothing should be more important,' _He thought haughtily, but he glanced at his left arm. _'But, I also promised to help humans as well. I wonder why I said that, but I guess humans are just as pitiful as akuma as well.' _He thought before he heard his radio transmitter he had forgotten to get rid of transmit static.

"**Allen? Oi, idiot apprentice are you there?" **He heard the voice. Allen grimaced in annoyance but allowed the man who he knew so well to talk to him.

"**Ah General Cross, to what do I owe you this pleasure? **He said still breathlessly.

"**Don't be smart brat… why do you sound so out of breath?" **His former master asked**; **Allen chuckled.

"**You should be careful General; wouldn't want people to think you actually care now would you?"** Allen waited for Cross to take the bait which he did unsurprisingly.

"**That's not. . . I don't… GAHH! JUST SHUT-UP!" **Allen smirked in amusement at the booming voice.

"**That's not the reason I called you idiot!" **Cross yelled into his transmitter, while everyone surrounding him sweat-dropped.

"**Let me guess . . . you and some exorcists probably the ones least likely to attack me, except for one, want to speak with me right?" **Cross grimaced at Allen's insane accuracy. He cleared his throat and proceeded to answer.

"**How'd you figure it out idiot?" **He asked, Allen chuckled

"**Heh, fine I'll make a gate for all you to come over. Just let me recover for a bit will you?" **Allen said ignoring the previous question and disconnecting himself.

* * *

(Black Order)

Cross grimaced after Allen disconnected, his tone was slightly the same as it was once before but he wasn't as hot-tempered or impudent as he once was, and then he remembered.

'_I was right about his mask, then that means now it's just 'Allen' no longer 'Allen Walker'. At this rate he might turn back into Re- . . . no that won't happen he has already outgrown that. We better be careful though.'_ He thought to himself. **(****In my story/opinion Allen has three selves: Allen Walker, Allen and Red there is a difference between A.W and just Allen.****)**

* * *

(Noah Lair)

"**Lord Millennium what are we to do? It seems as though Allen has destroyed a majority of the level three akuma residing in Edo." **Rhode said.

"**Let me confront him and put him back in his place." **Tyki offered still seething at the loss of another Noah.

"**No! Let us do it!"** Devit demanded.

"**Us! Us-Hii!" **Jasdero echoed.

"**Now, now settle down you four we'll deal with that nuisance later. From what Sheryll told us Allen Walker has become even more powerful so we might have to be careful. Since your other brothers are still looking for 'Wisdom' and we lack the number of akuma lately we'll leave him alone for a while." (****Only 2 female Noahs and 3 female exorcists you'd think there'd be more****) **He said in a cheery voice hiding his anger perfectly. The other Noah watched him as he went into his private.

"**Now Allen Walker what are we going to do about you and that troublesome 14****th****? Mark my words though, you will pay for what you've done." **He said to himself menacingly walking deeper into the shadows.

* * *

(Edo)

"**Death Orbs!"** Allen yelled out finishing off the last group of akuma. After sheathing his sword he sat on a conveniently placed rock to take his rest. He let himself fall unconscious as he had plans with Neah.

* * *

(Allen's mind)

Somewhere in Allen's mind Neah was sitting on a seat that looked to have wings surrounded by an ominous landscape, he perked up as he noticed another presence.

"**Ironic isn't it? That our positions are switched, you wanted me to be the one chained up and you here taunting me right? Well I'm sorry Neah but I have other plans." **Allen said,Neah gritted his in frustration as Allen continued.

"**But I'm not here to taunt you Neah; no I'm here to make you an offer." **Neah's eyes widened at Allen's words. Allen smirked and continued.

"**What if we can both get what we want without any lives being lost?"**

"**W-what?"** Neah asked genuinely confused.

"**What if I told you I'm willing to let you to merge with me so we can both get the chance to destroy the Earl for good?"**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait everybody I'm being tested this week so I've been studying these past weeks. I'm just gonna rush this and skip to the questions (there are 2).**

**1.)Who do you think had the saddest/worst past?**

**Kanda - Second exorcists.**

**Lenalee – Being tested on for 4 years.**

**Allen – Living on the streets, being beaten, and ridiculed.**

**2.) What's your opinion on the 'Allen' 35 years ago?**

**Please review, and look at my other stories I'll see you guys later.**


	7. One Last Promise

**WE PASSED 5.5k READERS FOR THIS FIC!**

**Hey everybody, it's been a while huh? Alright sorry for the wait and all the A/N's, but please understand I was focusing on my poll during that time. Well since the poll is closed be sure to go to my profile to see what I'm going to write, and to be honest I'm glad it wasn't what was in 2****nd**** place. Oh and be sure you thank ****NefasSegrador****and ****jasdevi's secret sissy** **for helping us reach 50, Nefas was the original 50 but a guest (or three *cough*) decided to insult me so he made 47****th**** and technically another guest reached 50 but Jasdevi was closest one with an account. Alright so on the last questions a majority of you guys said Allen had the worst past, only a few voted for the others, only one with Kanda separately. I was surprised one of you guys actually said Lenalee had the easiest compared to everyone else, I don't agree Kanda at least had Alma before the whole massacre thing, but she and Allen both had no one by their side before Mana and Komui came into the picture.**

**Oh yeah I'm just going to say this now but the reviews are solely for my story flames or praises, I will not tolerate personal insults, if you don't like how I write or the pace I update then don't read my stories. Okay aside from that I feel like I'm about to burst with pride and joy. Can you guess why? It's because the ****INNOCENT-HEART2**** liked my previous one-shots and is willing to read this story too. For those who don't know who she is, she is currently the holder of the highest ranking AlLena story in the forum. I felt like I was noticed by a celebrity when she reviewed and favorited both my one-shots. *cries tears of joy*.**

…**.**

***Recomposes himself* One last shout-out to ****LunaWing118**** who's currently writing an interesting DGM and FMA crossover. Alright *ahem* so let's move on with the newest chapter. I wonder if any of you understood the irony in the previous chapter (*cough chapter 198 in the manga *cough), but you guys are smart (I hope) *ahem* yeah so I guess you'll figure it out easily. Pretty long A/N huh?**

**Remember: (****I expect you guys to know this by the next chapter****)**

'**Neah'**

"**Everyone else**"

'_Thoughts' _(Usually Allen's)

**(****A/N****)**

**How can I own DGM if I'm can't draw for squat?**

* * *

_(__**Previous Chapter**__):_

"**Ironic isn't it? That our positions are switched, you wanted me to be the one chained up and you here taunting me right? Well I'm sorry Neah but I have other plans." **Allen saidNeah gritted his in frustration as Allen continued.

"**But I'm not here to taunt you Neah; no I'm here to make you an offer." **Neah's eyes widened at Allen's words. Allen smirked and continued.

"**What if we can both get what we want without any lives being lost?"**

"**W-what?"** Neah asked genuinely confused.

"**What if I told you I'm willing to let you to merge with me so we can both get the chance to destroy the Earl for good?"**

* * *

Chapter 7: One Last Promise

Neah was silent, not only from shock but from disbelief. Was this the same Allen that he taunted and the one who never wanted anything to do with him? He chuckled humorlessly causing Allen to narrow his eyes slightly.

"**What is it you're laughing about Neah?" **He asked coldly, Neah flinched at the tone the boy used.

'_By God, what have I done to this boy?' _He asked himself.

'**If I had known you'd end up like this… I would have never done anything to you.' **Allen's glare softened slightly, but not from warmth, no, but to mock the Noah.

"**A Noah who cares about his host, Armageddon has arrived." **He said sarcasm practically oozing out of his mouth. Neah scowled but understood Allen's behavior, he destroyed the boy's heart this should be natural to someone like him.

'**Are you serious about your offer Allen Wa-' **Allen cut him off slightly glaring as if insulted.

"**Please don't refer to me by that name any longer Neah, I am only Allen now." **Neah gulped, the darkness and anger Allen emitted just for being referred to as a Walker was terrifying.

'**A-alright then, Allen. Are you truly serious about your offer to me?' **He asked a bit hesitantly.

"**Why wouldn't I be? We both have similar goals; you want to destroy the Earl right? And I only want to give akuma their long deserved peace. So what do you say Neah?" **Allen simply said, Neah was about to answer when he saw Allen notice something before he chuckled humorlessly.

"**It seems we have some guests, I'll let you think about your answer. And I expect one when I get back."** Allen muttered before he left. Neah was left at a lost, everything was happening very quickly around the Noah. He sighed before he began to think of his offer.

* * *

(Back in Edo):

Allen regained consciousness and immediately felt a presence in the Ark; it didn't take a genius to figure out who would be coming. He smirked as he got up and sung the lullaby to commandeer the Ark.

"**Bring them to my location."** He ordered, the Ark followed his instructions and sent the exorcists to his location. A portal appeared and dropped them roughly on the ground except for a certain long red-haired general. Allen chuckled at the scene; it was his former comrades and master, the formers who probably wanted him back and the latter to figure out his intentions.

"**Please forgive me for that rough landing exorcists." **He said still smirking. He walked up to each of them and helped them up, though his hand was slapped away by a certain temperamental exorcist. Allen smirked again as he distanced himself a bit, turning his back to them. Cross said nothing and only stared at the boy, waiting until later to say what he needed to say.

"**Now, how may I help you exorcists?"** He began immediately to the point. Lavi gulped, deciding to be the first one as his companions were wary with Allen's state of mind.

"**O-oi Allen, are you still… you know? Allen?"** He asked hesitantly. Allen once again chuckled glancing over his shoulder; some of them shuddered at the coldness of his laughter.

"**That depends Bookman Junior which 'Allen' are you asking about?"** He said. Lavi froze, never had Allen ever referred to him by his title before. Since he couldn't find any words to say at the moment so Lenalee decided to continue.

"**W-what do you mean which Allen? Allen-kun will always be Allen-kun won't he?" **She asked nervously. Allen glanced at her and studied her for a bit, he smirked inwardly.

'_If only Neah had waited a bit longer he could have succeeded in awakening.' _ He thought to himself, he shrugged it off though. He snorted a bit when he refocused on the girl's question.

"**That's where you're wrong Lenalee-san, 'Allen Walker' never truly existed in this world, there was only 'Red' who was able to become 'Allen' a few years later. Cross told you about it probably, 'Allen Walker' was a mask and I refuse to be referred by that name any longer. I am only 'Allen' now; 'Walker' has exited the stage after his commendable performance. Who knows if he will return for an encore?"** He stated turning to them. He was satisfied at some of the shocked faces of the exorcists.

"**Che, so it was pointless to come for the Moyashi then?"** Kanda muttered. Allen narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"**Kanda-san, I would like you not to refer to me so familiarly when you don't know who **_**I**_** am."** He growled. Kanda was shocked at the boy's coldness in his tone, despite how calm and polite he kept himself rather than typically "correcting" him.

"**A-Allen are you seriously just going to leave the Order? You love it there don't you?"** Lavi stuttered, Allen just looked at him indifferently.

"**That's right! It's your home isn't it; it's where your family is right?" **Lenalee agreed, Allen glanced at her and chuckled a bit.

"**Once again you're treating me as Walker. He loved it there, but **_**I**_** have no reason to be there where nobody trusts me."** He responded Lavi furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

"**So that's it then? You're just going to betray the Order and go with the Noahs?" **He growled, this time it was Allen's turn to be angry.

"**Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to join those bastards? I have only left the Order, not betrayed it, I am only going back to being the one who hunts akuma and now Noah. Heh I am the clown who will put an end to the terrible performance the Earl has done." **He finished proudly, he analyzed his former comrades' faces and saw their disbelief, even the sulking samurai's, he smirked at that but grimaced when he saw Lenalee with tears in her eyes. But hey old habits die hard don't they? "Walker" left some of his influences when it came to handling that female exorcist.

"**You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but just know this I won't attack you unless I'm attacked first. And after I'm done with the Earl, I will set everyone free from the binds of our accursed God."** He finished, he sighed in boredom. It's understandable though, these exorcists never knew about the darkness "Walker" held and he didn't enjoy sharing it to strangers.

"**If that is all, I'd like to discuss with General Cross about something." **He said swiping his hand where two Ark portals swallowed everyone except Cross and surprisingly Lenalee. Said girl looked around shocked before looking back at Allen facing away from her.

"**Allen-kun? Why-"**She began.

"**Lenalee-san." **He interrupted still not looking to her. She promptly closed her mouth and wiped her eyes a bit.

"**While I honestly couldn't care less about how you feel about this, Walker's habit of not wanting to hurt you has affected me as well."** He paused for a bit and glanced over to see her looking at him in slight shock and curiosity. He chuckled a bit and shook his head turning away again.

"**You might see him again… After this war is over he be able to make his permanent return to the stage."** Lenalee looked at Allen suspiciously and noticed he wasn't lying by the look in his eyes.

"**B-but you told Kanda and Lavi that he might not come back. Why tell me this?"** She retorted, Allen looked at her with a hint of amusement, but hid it immediately. That wasn't him that was what remained of Walker's own feelings.

"**It's a simple answer. You held his heart; unknowingly to him you became important so I believe you should be the only one to tell this to**. **But do not think the same goes for me, I am only giving you this message."** He answered her. Lenalee was speechless before she processed everything and blushed furiously.

"**T-that is… umm how…. Is that… Is that true?" **She said looking down and smiling a bit, Allen snorted and nodded, she bit her lip and continued.

"**So if our Allen-kun comes back, will he still-" **She began.

"**Still wear the mask?"** He finished for her, she flinched but nodded hesitantly.

"**I'm pretty sure he will."** He said Lenalee looked up.

"**What about you?" **She asked. He blinked now perplexed.

"**Hmm? What about me?" **He wondered with a pondering face.

"**What will happen to you?"** She continued.

"**Me? Well you're going to have to remove his mask and create a balanced man between myself and him, our permanent true personality."** He figured, once again becoming stoic looking at her.

"**It's getting late Lenalee-san, you should get going." **He said about to open an Ark portal under her. Lenalee's eyes widened and opened her mouth to protest.

"**W-wait!"** She yelled Allen was going to ignore her but for some reason he wanted to hear her out. He stopped the Ark formation and waited for her to continue.

"**I know I don't know you as much as you know me, but please promise me that Allen Walker will come back to everyone in the Order where all his family will be waiting for him. And so I can finally help him get a normal life after this war is over." **She told him, Allen's eyes widened a bit from the amount of compassion she held in for Walker. She noticed it but said nothing and waited for his answer.

"**You really cared for him didn't you?" **He surprisingly asked, she was shocked a bit but managed to nod with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Allen chuckled bitterly.

'_So he was able to have two people fall in love with him in less than a year when he was just a mask, while I had to wait years for similar results… Damn you Allen Walker.'_ He thought to himself. He recomposed himself and looked over at the young girl.

"**Heh, very well Lenalee-san… I will make sure Walker returns to you after all this is over, I'll promise you that."** He told her now opening a gate under her. Lenalee was about to be sucked through the portal but was able to say one last thing before being pulled through.

"**Thank you."** Allen's eyes widened once again, he had this warm feeling in his chest when she said that, it felt familiar but he shoved that feeling out seeing as it belongs to _him_ rather than himself. He looked over and saw Cross laying on a rock probably sleeping, he promptly kicked the rock causing the general to fall onto the ground. Said man rubbed his head in annoyance to being roughly awoken.

"**Are you finished yet?" **He asked quite irritated, glaring at Allen a bit. He knew he had to be careful, the "Allen" he knew outwardly couldn't care less for his master and inwardly did, but this Allen does not care for him a single bit. His formal comrades were an exception seeing as how they got very close in one year.

"**Yes I am general I'm sorry to of kept you waiting." **He said politely, Cross grimaced.

"**Hey brat, why are you so polite? This "Allen" was still hot-tempered though not as bad as you once were. You were never polite until Mana died." **He said bluntly.

"**So I guessed right, you do know of my three selves. My apologies, my politeness is a force of habit, keep that in mind, Walker left a lot of influences behind. Though all of that will be erased soon, and remain that way until his return after the war."** He answered.

"**Speaking of that, did you mean what you said to that girl?"** He asked.

"**What's with the sudden question?"** Cross noticed how Allen dropped his polite speech but ignored it for now.

"**We both know how she feels when she loses a comrade, and we know her feelings. It would be a shame if the person she wants to see again never returns." **He answered. Allen's slightly perplexed face turned to understanding.

"**I know, but as I said I couldn't care less these are Walker's feelings not my own. We are the same person so if he doesn't like making her cry so it affects me a well." **Seeing that resolved Cross narrowed his eyes and began his interrogation.

"**So what did you want to call me here for?"** He began, Allen smirked.

"**I thought you'd never ask."** He said teasingly, Cross growled at him. Allen's eyes also narrowed and met Cross' glare with his own.

"**I want to discuss my plans about Neah and I with you."**

* * *

**And done. Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter but I'm kinda running out of ideas for this fic, but don't worry I won't quit because of that. Alright let's make sure there are no pairings in this fic, it's only this implied moment but that's it. This Allen will have no eventual romantic feelings, and Lenalee will not fall for him either (Poor Allen). Alright so the next chapter will have this discussion, Neah's decision and hopefully the merge between Allen and Neah. **

**Hey so have you noticed that I'm being mentioned in a few fics, like in "The Memories of the Idiot Apprentice"? You should read it, it's very entertaining, but seriously I gave the author of that story the idea for chapter 13's cliffhanger memory. Hey so to help me get this fic done faster feel free to PM any ideas for it, just remember: NO pairings, and NO Allen being a bad guy. Oh yeah and now while I'm at it, give me an idea on Neah's ability other than controlling the Ark because I really doubt the Ark always existed. Alright so be sure to read my recent fic "His Past" if you haven't already and be on the lookout on the second and final shot for that fic that will come out soon, I'll see you guys later.**

**Question Time! (Only one):**

**Who do you think will be the OTP in -man?**

**Explain your pair (No "they're so cute!") and be logical, because I REALLY doubt Yullen, Laven or other yaoi pairings will prevail.**

**I see exorcist Allen being with Lenalee because of how close they are compared to everyone else, and maybe Noah Allen/Neah being with Road for a bit before Allen snaps out of it.**

**Alright **_**now**_** I'll see you later.**


	8. Hiatus Announcement

Alright this isn't an update, this is just an announcement for my temporary hiatus on this story. Don't worry I refuse to drop my first official story. I just need to get rid of some plot bunnies and my writer's block, maybe I'll write another story after His Past is finished. Believe it or not I have a lot of ideas for stories and one-shots, its just that my laziness (*cough* and video games) gets the best of me.

Oh and i noticed how I didn't get a single review for my latest update...

I know it wasn't my best chapter but I did explain that there will be implications rather than actual pairings, you guys didn't even answer the question :(. It was pretty disappointing but I'm used to it, I won't let it get me down too much. Alright so that's all I needed to say, oh and be sure to be on the lookout for the next chapter of His Past, which now I'm trying to decide if it should be a Three-shot.


End file.
